


A Half-Blood Home

by MudpuddleNL



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Background Ben/Mal, Gen, Hercules didn't happen in this, I guess it's kind of AU?, Mal is only mentioned though, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 13:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudpuddleNL/pseuds/MudpuddleNL
Summary: When Ben, Evie, Jay and Carlos go to the Isle to find Mal, a mysterious boy offers to help them by providing them a safe place. But how have they never heard of him or his friends before?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A Half-Blood Home

**Author's Note:**

> I can explain, I swear. Also, this is the first fanfic thingy I have ever actually written and published, so yeah, have fun? I guess?

"Chillin' like a villain!"

The VK's finished the song, more confident now that Ben knew how to act on the Isle. Well, until they were cut off by some slow clapping. 

"Amazing, really spectacular", a voice, dripping with sarcasm, said. A strange voice, which sounded both young and old.

Pushing Ben behind them, Jay, Evie and Carlos looked around, trying to find where the voice came from. The shadows on a wall behind them started to take the form of a boy. 

"Hey."

The VK's and Ben jumped, startled. They turned around, and found themselves face-to-face with a boy that looked like he was no older than fifteen. The boy had black hair, and his eyes looked like they were completely black. He wore a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a skull on it, and black leather pants. Even though the boy was younger than them, he looked like he could easily beat every single one of them in a fight.

"Who are you?" Jay voiced the question that they all had. Even the VK's, who had lived on the Isle for a long time, had never seen this boy. And how could he appear out of nowhere when there was no magic on the Isle?

"That's not important right now."

That didn't clear anything up at all, and it annoyed them.

"Than what is important?"

This time, it was Ben who asked the question. The boy looked around, like he was trying to see if someone was spying on them, and pulled them into an alley.

"The important thing is that that song drew a lot of attention, meaning people know you are here now. And that's not a good thing", he whispered, nervously looking around. "It means that people will be looking for you. They won't stop until they have found you."

Jay frowned. He had not thought about that. Back when they lived on the Isle, they did things like this all the time, and he had not realized it drew so much attention. 

"So what do you want?"

Why was this boy helping them if they didn't even know him? Helping others was dangerous on the Isle, so why would he do such thing?

"I want to help you. I know a safe place."

The VK's and Ben froze. You simply didn't do that on the Isle. There had to be a catch, or it could be a trap, or...

"It might be the only safe place there is right now", the boy continued. "As soon as Uma hears you guys are here, there is nothing she wouldn't do to catch you. So, do you trust me or not?"

The VK's shared a look. The answer was that, no, they did not trust this boy. But if he was telling the truth, which was unlikely, he would be their only chance.

"Give us a minute."

Evie pulled the rest deeper into the alley, until the boy probably couldn't hear them anymore.

"I don't trust him."

It was a blunt statement, and everyone agreed with it. Everyone except Ben.

"I think he was telling the truth. He might be our only chance. And we can fight if we need to."

Evie sent Ben an unbelieving look.

"You can't be serious about that, right?"

"I am very serious about that. I think we should give him a chance. If he wanted to hurt us, he would already have. He had enough chances to do that. And he seems to have some sort of magic. Even if we don't trust him, I want to know how he can do that", Ben responded.

It was silent for a few moments, each one of them thinking about Ben's opinion, before Carlos spoke up for the first time.

"We can always try. Like Ben said before, we can fight him if we need to."

He looked at Jay and Evie expectantly, his eyes begging them to agree. Evie sighed.

"Fine. But as soon as we see anything that tells us he can't be trusted, we leave."

They walked over to where the boy was standing, still waiting for their answer. Evie seemed to be the unofficial leader of the group now that Mal wasn't here, as she was the one who gave the boy their answer.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's sort of AU I guess you can ask questions about it in the comments. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> This AU would become a multichapter fic, but right now, I have lost motivation for it. It works as a oneshot as well, and it might become a series of onshots at some point, but for now, it’s finished. I’m so sorry.


End file.
